


874年

by tbod



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: IF向：历史学家杨威利出生在战后。他准备写作一本关于莱因哈特的书。





	874年

**Author's Note:**

> warning：粮食向。然而作者是心怀这这个CP写出来的所以恬不知耻地打上了CP标签。

“这不是一个好的选题。无论是你的立场，还是可能的审查……这不会给你的学术生涯增加任何光彩，恰恰相反，这可能会毁掉你的前途。”  
“这样说是否太过危言耸听了……”他说，一半理解到编辑的好心，一半也真心实意地这样认为。  
出版社楼下咖啡馆的咖啡相当有名，红茶则差强人意。他用手指下意识地摆弄了一下漂浮在热水之中的茶包垂落下来的标签，注意到出产地上写了某个遥远星系的名字。那令他的思路转移到罗严克拉姆王朝的那位以重商主义闻名的首相罗严塔尔身上——战争的终幕落下之后这似乎是自然而然的发展。新的帝国并非靠忠诚和武功、而是靠经济的繁盛才有了如今的安定，这一点大约是莱因哈特大帝从来懒于想象的：他的兴趣从来不在统治上。  
“……读者对您的续作肯定非常期待，教授。”  
他有些不好意思地笑了一下，目光掠过两人中间那份《自由同盟的腐败及其衰亡》的平装本合同。这对于一个囊中羞涩的大学教员而言算是一份优厚的合同，但他很怀疑它能够如编辑所说一般引起广泛读者群的兴趣。即使在历史系的教员中他也并非以文笔著称。  
“我会考虑的。”  
他用客套话搪塞了编辑的好意，端起茶杯呷了一口茶。意外地不算难于入口。

有太多的理由可以选择这一主题。帝国的历史档案经过了七十五年的保密权向公众开放了；从同盟末年的历史转向对于罗严克拉姆王朝的创立者的研究是自然而然的；他对战争史始终怀着一种单纯而本能的兴趣。反对的理由则更多。在海尼森上仍然仍然潜藏着作为当年的同盟叛逃者的骄傲，这种不认同感已经成为文化传统之一而他又在海尼森大学任职；上一本著作中同盟政治腐败的章节同时引起了左翼和右翼的不满；他的主业是政治史但对于莱因哈特大帝的研究逃脱不开战争；甚至，帝国的审查机构和秘密警察可能会对他在前任皇帝诞辰一百周年到来之前写作这部近于传记的著作有不同的想法。  
但在他能够权衡利弊并作出一个聪明人所会做的决定之前，这本计划中的书已经激发了杨全部的勤勉。在咖啡馆的那次见面之前他已经有了全书的大纲，甚至是第一章的草稿。他的研究生在早晨来到教研室意外地看到了他，这令那孩子大吃一惊。  
“您没回家吗？”  
他盯着屏幕又看了一会儿才回过神来。外面的天空已经亮了，不知名的鸟儿正落在乔木上发出连串啭鸣。  
“您得休息一下。”  
尤里安在这种细节上比他更有主见和行动力。杨搭乘轻轨回家，走回所赁居的公寓一路上丁香正在盛放，醉人香气如具实质般蓊郁。他回到家，连衣服都没脱就扑倒在床上睡过去，到了下午的时候才口干舌燥地醒来。查阅邮件的时候发现出版社发来了新书的封面，他看不出几个版本有什么差别，只好写了请酌情处理的回复；他父亲送给他的那座古董座钟又慢了，他不得不搬了椅子给它上发条，并将时针转回正确的位置；家里的白兰地喝完了。  
晚上的时候卡介伦请他去家里吃饭。他稍稍将自己打理一下，登门之前顺便在酒店里买了瓶费沙的葡萄酒。卡介伦夫人看到之后笑着说破费了，他解释了一下关于稿费的事情。  
“那确实应该庆祝一下了。”卡介伦说，“出平装本的书都有潜力。如果这本真的大卖，我相信书商会蜂拥而来，然后你就再也没有安宁的日子了。”  
“托你吉言。”  
他拄着下巴坐在立体西洋棋的棋盘前。一如既往地，开局之后不不久他就被卡介伦全面压制。他的学长轻松地挪动了棋子，道：  
“不过以你的性格，大概会让编辑催稿到痛哭流涕吧。”  
“我下一本书已经写了开头。”  
这不是饭前的好题材，但是他似乎忍不住去谈论这本书。卡介伦隔着棋盘投来惊讶的一瞥：  
“真的？什么题材？”  
“莱因哈特。”  
“……是我想的那个莱因哈特吗？”  
“罗严克拉姆王朝的创始者、黄金狮子……是的，就是你想的那个莱因哈特。”  
他说着将城堡挪向前方，吃掉了对方的一个马。而他的学长过了很长时间也没有走下一步。  
“这不是个轻松的选题。但是我看得出来，你已经决定了。”卡介伦皱起眉头，似乎认真地苦恼起来，“大学出版社大概靠不住了……我想想，或许我认识一些更不那么保守的出版商可以介绍给你。”

 

卡介伦介绍来的人是他们的学弟。在海尼森大学就热衷于学生运动的亚典波罗不出意料地成为了社会活动家、记者、媒体相关业者和出版人。当然据他本人说这些头衔的主要作用是唬人。他饶有兴致地上门拜访（并且事先阅读了杨的前一本书），并拜读了杨已成的两章草稿。  
“这相当有趣。”亚典波罗对端着红茶回来的杨说，“我可以做主，事先签下这本书。”  
“我写得不会那么快。”  
“没关系。”亚典波罗相当爽朗地笑着，“我喜欢这个笔调。帝国那帮人可写不出来这种东西，但是那个作古的皇帝小子说不定会很高兴。”  
杨笑了起来。亚典波罗有种从不褪色的青年特有的率直感，这和他实际的年纪没有关系。他们就着白兰地红茶稍微探讨了一下后面的章节，在提到第三次迪亚马特战役的时候，他顺手在餐巾纸上画出了当时两军的详细战略图——大概是太过详细又太过信手拈来，让亚典波罗很是感叹了一番：“学长，你在战时说不定会成为厉害的战术家。”  
“不，我大概会是个笨手笨脚的新兵，第一次上阵就死掉了。”  
他回答得颇为认真。事实上他的运动神经不佳在朋友圈中闻名遐迩，包括一两起令人捧腹的事故。但亚典博罗摆了摆手：“舰队的提督可轮不上亲身上阵，他们只需要坐在舰桥上就行了，有用的只是脖子以上的部分。”  
“总觉得难以想象。”  
他研究过往的历史，探究那些军事和政治的战略，却从来没想过自己参与其中。军队和他的天性不符。但这毕竟是和平年代才能做出的论断，如果他早出生一个世纪，那么一切都将相当不同。他将很可能投身于军旅，并有相当高的概率会死在战场上——考虑到那个时代的阵亡率的话。  
“比起这种不愉快的设想，倒不如珍惜眼下的幸福。而且就算有一个名将的存在……恐怕还是没有办法改变同盟政治上的无能所造成的弱势；从结果上来讲，那位皇帝的征服不会停止，有效的反抗只会造成更多的伤亡，从功利主义的角度来看，那在某种意义上是否更糟呢？”  
“但也许结果会更好。”  
“历史无法假设。”  
“来了，这句熟悉的台词。”亚典波罗举手投降，放弃和历史学家继续讨论下去。  
墙上的古董座钟响了起来：是比实际时间迟了一些的六点钟。

 

事实上后续的写作并没有那么顺利。他很早便开始了对于帝国中央档案馆的借阅申请：那包括一大沓厚度令人绝望的表格，和不可指望的两方官僚机构的效率，甚至还有政治审查。他的父亲是身家清白的宇宙商人，这点没什么问题；但是作为海尼森大学的历史系教授，这一点似乎先决地将他排除在了中央档案馆的门槛之外。  
“这太荒谬了。”他对着自己的研究生抱怨，“档案公开的意思就是对所有研究者公开。更何况我们现在在政体的名义上还是从属于帝国的，这是区别对待。”  
但是最后他的通行证还是下来了：卡介伦动用了一些私人关系，但具体为何并没有告诉他。临时借阅证的时间并不长，因此他只好简短地通过邮件表示了谢意，就坐上了去费沙的星际航班。

踏上费沙的土地之后，他所做的第一件事就是参观了贝尔赛底宫。  
那并不是多么奢华的建筑。相对于莱因哈特的名声和战绩，这里作为他的终结之所几乎是不合衬的朴实。梅克林格提督的回忆录里是这样记录皇帝的逝世的：“于是，贝尔塞底就成为圣墓了。”这句话令平实的宫殿陡然升出了肃穆的气氛。但皇帝临终的房间并未开放：游人只被允许在门厅和走廊里短暂逗留，唯一印证这座宫殿的特殊地位的似乎只剩下所陈列的莱因哈特大帝的巨幅油画。虽然皇帝的图像并非难以获得，但是油画总比所有的电子设备更能栩栩如生地助长人们的想象。  
他不可避免地在那副油画前驻足。莱因哈特显得太过美丽到了精致的地步，那样的具有压倒性的美貌恰如人们所能承受的恐怖之开端*1。难以想象他竟然是一个皇帝。但是他有那种征服者的特质：不顾一切地燃烧，是他的野望而非病魔将他自己的生命一并燃烧殆尽。画中的莱因哈特冰蓝的眼眸并不朝向观者，他远远望着，越过所有来到他面前的人们，而落向虚空中的某个点上。  
他在看着宇宙。  
杨凝视着那油画。他想如果生于那个年代他会想要亲眼看到这个男人，那会比他现在所读到的所有资料更真实。即使这肯定不是容易的事——他会是帝国的一员、在某一次皇帝出行的时候等待着在路边致意吗？又或者作为军队的一员？还是站在同盟的立场上和他作战呢？最后这种可能令他稍稍失笑：他了解皇帝所具的军事才华，在他的时代里没有人可以站在和他相似的高度之上。如果莱因哈特有对手的话，他会因此活得更长一些吗？  
他注视着皇帝。而莱因哈特的目光投向更远的地方：穹顶之外，天空之上。  
人类所不能掌握的无垠的宇宙。

 

他在帝国中央档案馆工作了一个月之后，在回到住所的路上遭到了突然袭击。从厢型车跳下来的黑衣男人利落地将他押入车厢：开头他甚至怀疑这是否和他继承的那一小笔遗产有关（但对于这种阵仗而言，那实在是微不足道的数字）；然后他被带到一座建筑物中。铁灰色的桌椅，封闭的房间，除了头顶的荧光灯外没有任何光源。  
国内安全保障局。  
臭名昭著的机构名在脑海中浮现出来的一瞬间，杨反而不紧张了。他在硬邦邦的椅子上放松身体，知道这将是一场长期奋战。  
假如说莱因哈特有着作为独裁者所少有的高洁的话，那么国内安全保障局就可以说是帝国制度不得不具的阴影。虽然随着宪政化的推进，这个机构失去了它早年令人闻风丧胆的威力的话，那也只是相对而言。在原同盟的领地上对于“思想统一”成就昭彰——他怀着讽刺的心情想起国内安全保障局的实绩。  
而后有人走了进来。毫无特点的长相，带着情报人员特有的阴郁。他端详杨的样子似乎要故意挑起他的怒火，但是杨懒得理会。  
“您最近在档案馆调阅了不少档案。”  
“我在写一本书。我想这些都写在我的申请报告中。”  
“我们发现您调阅的档案集中在威斯特法朗事件上。”  
“这是皇帝生涯中的重大事件。”  
审问者忽然暴怒起来。他一拳敲击在桌子上，发出了巨大的响声，整个人也随之压迫过来。  
“您试图用这个事件来煽动原同盟领的政治情绪……您以为披着历史的外衣就可以这样肆意妄为吗？您的合作者，达斯提·亚典波罗……以及为您这次行动背书的格林希尔小姐……我们可以立刻以叛国罪的罪行起诉您。”  
他冷淡地听着对方充满恶意的威胁，甚至感到有一丝可笑。这些自以为在维护皇帝的人却不能理解这一事件对于莱因哈特的命运发展有多么重要：他的胜利源于此，他的挫败源于此——一个研究他的人怎么可能不探寻这一事件呢？是的，一切历史都不免在某个意义上成为当代史，但是对于一个人的探究，却可以和这些外在的事物完全无关。你必须得去理解他生涯中的所有事件。你必须得去观察他的成功，同理他的失败。你必须让人知道：那个光辉灿烂的形象，那只美丽的黄金狮子，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆又或者是莱因哈特·缪杰尔，他也是一个人，他也像一个人一样去爱和去恨；而他的伟大和成功，乃至他的卑劣和失败（如果有的话），也都全部不可避免地源于这一点。  
但是这些却是不能寄望于一个审问者去理解的。他怎么能够在这间囚室里告诉他，他认为，莱因哈特是最为悔恨那事件所造成的后果的人——当然，对方一定会暴跳如雷，指责他在皇帝的名字后面不加尊称的无礼。  
这想象让他发笑。而他的审问者暴跳如雷，用一连串叱骂给原同盟的史学家展现了帝国通用语的生动用法。

坦诚地说，他在国内安全保障局并没有遭受长时间枯燥问话之外的折磨。来探望他的尤里安迅速地发现了他的失踪，费沙的警察似乎和国内安全保障局的这些黑衣鼹鼠早有隔阂，而海尼森地方议会的支援来得意外得快。在亚典波罗将这事件写到他的专栏里去的时候，杨已经重新走在费沙的街头了。  
尤里安经过这件事之后非常谨慎。他迅速在杨租住的小旅馆里打了地铺，跟着杨进进出出，坚称要保护他的人身安全。有这么一位大学飞行球联盟职业选手级别的保镖跟在身边，很难说杨是感到更放松或是更加担心了。但那段小插曲并没有改变他的写作计划。或者说，正因为这段插曲的发生，他的写作进度加快了。在他的临时借阅证到期之前，他的初稿已经完成了大半。  
回到海尼森之后，杨不可避免地被积累下来的事务性工作淹没了。他必须补开一学期的课以补上之前的进度；地方星系的大学邀请他前去演讲；而因为之前被带走的这件事和亚典波罗的专栏，“杨威利”忽然变成了某种挺身而出对抗暴政和专制的人物，这大大增加了他上一本书的卖气，而出版社不由分说地给他安排了签售和讲座之旅。这所有他能推掉和不能推掉的工作积累起来，令他直到新年前才有可能重新回到书桌之前——而所有写作者都公认，这一连串的假期是对创作力的极大损害。  
而在卡介伦家的圣诞晚宴上，他的学长和他提起了那位伸出援手的格林希尔小姐。作为原同盟将领格林希尔家的一员，她在海尼森的议会中崭露头角。  
“她读了你的上一本书，大为赞赏。也许里面对于格林希尔上将的评价触动了她……”卡介伦耸耸肩，“我想你应该找个机会和她见见面。说实话她可出了不少力。”  
“我会的。”他摇晃着杯中的潘趣酒，“或许在我写完这部书之后。”  
“你准备题献给她？”卡介伦的笑容有些暧昧，似乎是介于“做得好”和“没想到”之间。  
“不，这还为时尚早……”他说着，而亚典波罗看见他之后将他拖到大厅中央，强硬地向“从国内安全保障局手中逃出的英雄致敬”。他试着逃脱，但还是被灌下了比往常更多的酒。  
于是个晚上，他梦到了皇帝。梦境的大体内容类似于他在舰桥上指挥舰队中和莱因哈特作战——总而言之，那梦境荒诞得不可思议。但是去思考是否能破解莱因哈特的战术十分有趣，比立体西洋棋带来的挑战更大。在整个春天他沉迷于这种思维游戏而荒疏了智力上的进展，直到亚典波罗多次催促之后才开始重新拾起书稿。那些拖延太久的文字看起来十分陌生，他在重新捡起思路这件事上花费了好几天，但后续的进展意外地顺利。  
他不愿归功于那些思维游戏。

 

六月初的时候，他有了一位不请自来的访客。是一位浅褐色头发的美丽女子，而去开门的他用了一点时间才将对方和曾经出现在新闻中的脸庞对应起来：“格林希尔小姐……”  
格林希尔莞尔一笑：“希望我没有打扰到您。事实上，是卡介伦先生告诉我这里的地址。”  
他不好意思地抓了抓头发。  
所能庆幸的是前一天尤里安刚刚来过。而对于不可避免的凌乱，格林希尔坦诚道她并不擅长家务。  
“我大约是没想过要成为什么人的妻子。大概是我错过了邂逅某人的时机，所以那方面的愿望并没有萌发，所以……”格林希尔笑了笑，“但是这给我带来了一些好处，比如说我可以直接这样上门拜访您。”  
他为之前费沙的事宜道谢，但格林希尔摆了摆手示意那不值一提。在短暂的交谈之后，她提出如果可以的话，她想要拜读这部“冒着生命危险”去写作的大作。杨坚持这太过言过其实，但还是将最近脱稿的一章交给了她。而格林希尔认真地读了下去，似乎很快便沉浸其中。  
等待别人把稿子读完这件事其实是有些煎熬的。杨自己泡了红茶，然后坐在一边等待：即使是他此时也不能那么安定。为了打发时间，他随手从书架上抽出一本书，那是一本古老的前星际时代的文学著作——大约是某一次他在某个古本市集上的斩获。他随意浏览着，直到一行文字突兀地跳入眼中。  
“你有权哪怕是向我们显示你所由来的那个世界里的一个秘密么？”*2  
他默默地注视着那一行文字，仿佛有什么在神经底部轻微地戳刺着。而此时格林希尔已经放下了书稿。她的面颊微红，眼中闪着兴奋的光芒：  
“这太精彩了，杨教授。”  
“请叫我杨就好。”  
他说。  
这是对恭维的不太恰当的回答，但是格林希尔只是笑了一下，将书稿交还给他。那些文字和着纸张的分量落回手上：一种陌生的分量。  
他对于莱因哈特的探寻已经到了这样的地步，再进一步就已经脱离学术的门槛而变成私人的揣度。现在是时候放手了。你只是我的一个研究题材，从根本上我们不曾相遇——这是作为历史研究者的幸运；但某种意义上，生不逢时是否抵消了更大的可能呢？  
那终归无法假设。  
他会很快生疏于这本书的，杨有了这样的明悟。这一切写下的文字最终将和他切断关系，像成熟的果实离开树木，在不同的土壤里结出不同的种苗。这是观察历史的人所能做的唯一的事。  
但是他还是感到一种轻微的痛楚。就像他曾经私人拥有的某种东西将要无可避免地离他而去——尽管“拥有”本身只不过是一种错觉。但是后来者别无选择。他只能这样通过文字去描摹他，短暂地建立一种似是而非的联系，而莱因哈特真实存在的世界已然逝去，永不复返。  
他像抱起羊羔一样轻柔地将这思绪抱起堆到一边。对面的格林希尔称赞了他的红茶。他笑着，说您应该见识一下尤里安的手艺……是的，他是个好孩子，是我的研究生。

 

那本书的出版意外地顺利。评价趋于两级分化，有些原同盟的评论家指责他为暴君辩护，帝国的忠实评论家则认为这是一次“原同盟的共和主义反扑”。而相对客观的评论家则赞扬了整本书的详实和丰富，甚至是节制的笔锋，但是——“作者显然对于他的对象有所偏爱，这在写作传记的作者中，是相当普遍的现象，即使这位历史学界的新秀也未能免俗”。除了一两篇探讨史实细节的书评之外，其中并没有什么有价值的内容。  
然后他收到了皇宫而来的信函。  
精细的纸张上有着狮子泉的水印，盖有皇帝的私人印玺，这是卡介伦和亚典波罗共同鉴定的结果。随信还附了到费沙的头等舱票。  
“你们觉得这是对叛国罪的起诉状吗？”他开了个玩笑。  
“这里写了，是私人会面。”卡介伦研究着宫廷语法的用词，“皇帝自然有权力召见他的任何一位臣民。”  
“是的，从政体来看……”亚典波罗煞有介事地点了点头，“果然还是不去为好吧？”  
“然后等着帝国检察院的公诉通知？‘介于此人一向藐视皇室的行为’……”  
他有些疲惫捏了捏鼻梁中央，不可避免地想起那铁灰色的房间。在他被羁押的那段时间中他注意到头上的荧光灯里爬进了一只飞蛾，它受困于自己的趋光性无法从狭小的灯盒中逃出，它挣扎的姿态在灯光里拖下了一角阴影。不知为什么，杨可以鄙视来来去去的审问官，无视于他们的叱骂和喝问，那只蛾子却成为他噩梦的一部分。到了这个时候他必须承认，那一次的经历终归有所影响。  
“或许这不是什么坏事。”想起了什么而开始在终端上查阅新闻的亚典波罗说，“看看宫内省发布了什么：‘亚历山大陛下将召见海尼森大学的历史系教授，此人写作的《狮子之心》受到了陛下的赞许’。学长，也许他们是想给你个勋章什么的。”  
他抬起眼睛。就如他所设想过的那样，那本书变得如此陌生，以至于他要用一点时间才能反应过来他们当年所玩弄的文字游戏。他听见一个声音在说：“我会去的。”他要过一会儿才反应过来那是自己的声音。

第二次到费沙的旅程十分顺利。在机场有人来迎接，他直接被送到宫殿的会客室。没有人特地教导他觐见的礼仪。在短暂的等待之后，亚历山大·冯·罗严克拉姆出现在他的眼前。他多少有些被男人肉眼可见的老态所震惊，生疏地行礼时，他思考着老人身上哪一点还和莱因哈特相似。  
但莱因哈特已经通过死亡逃避了衰老，所以这变得难以想象了。  
“朕从来不曾记得朕的父皇。”垂垂老矣的男人说着，几乎是用一种闲话家常的态度，“他的伟大和朕并无关系，朕也不曾继承他那样的雄心壮志。在朕年轻的时候，军部曾经有过反对朕的声浪……那也是您出生之前的事情了。到了现在，很多事情都变得和之前不同了。帝国也好，同盟也好……和平。在那么多年的战争之后，我们终于得到了这样东西。”  
这不由得让杨想起莱因哈特死前那句著名的遗言——如果改行立宪体制也好。不管如何，在所有生存的人当中，由最强大最贤明的人去支配宇宙是最好的*3。这句话会对面前的皇帝造成怎样的重压呢？在面前的老人身上完全看不出来，如果真的去探寻它的影响，恐怕又是一本要完成的著作——但那对于历史学家而言太过切近了。  
“您是一位合格的君主。”  
他真心实意地说。  
“教授，即使在朕面前，您也相当不肯阿谀奉承。您不用介意，朕从您的书中感受到了这一点……”亚历山大一世说。他微微地笑了一下。  
“您的书让朕看到了父皇。尤其是这是一位同盟领地的历史学家所写的书。它的公允反而增添了它的魅力。朕应该因为它授予您一枚勋章，但是您大约并不需要吧？”  
“在下诚恐。”  
他不算熟练地使用着高规格的敬语。  
“无论如何，朕想向您表示朕私人的谢意。也许，一张中央档案馆以及图书馆永久有效的借阅证更为能够体现这种谢意？”老人眨了一下眼。  
他不由微笑起来。  
“是的。这是我所能想到的最好的谢礼了。”

 

那天晚上他留宿于王宫之中。乍然换了地方而来的不习惯感和时差感交叠在一起，他直至深夜才睡着。  
关于皇帝的梦境再一次侵袭了他。他们在一间旗舰上的小屋子里——他注意到自己穿的是同盟的军装——似乎在讨论着关于民主和专制的各种可能。他不由得注意到，对方的年纪比自己小了许多。年轻人特有的倨傲和身居高位的态势在莱因哈特身上这样自然地结合着，却并未产生任何屈尊俯就的感觉。他比油画上的那个形象更加生动，更加柔和，更加触手可及，如同已经一个降落在尘世中的天使，在神明所造的美貌中盛装着毫无缺损的人性。他们以骄傲和固执为武器，在这狭小的斗室试图用语言完成之前所未能完成的事：彼此制服，又或者互相理解。  
但那终究是隔阂在他们的立场之外的。甚至对于理想的解答也没有固定答案。他们的对话告一段落，他行了礼，准备离开。  
“如果让你重获自由之身，今后你有什么打算？”  
“退役。”*4  
他说着，看到对面冰蓝色的眼中同时闪过一点笑意和失望。这是结果。他们的命运在战场上交错而过，而在以彼此的炮火将对方化为宇宙的尘埃之外，这是两人可能有过的最近的距离——这多少是寂寞的，杨意识到这一点，但是他们却只能停留在这里了。  
“如果……”  
然而对方开了口。  
他想要去听对方说什么，而下一刻，美貌的青年向他伸出了手。话语无谓地掠过他的耳边，身为历史学家的他苏醒了，而那种隐秘的冲动驱使着他上前一步。  
你愿意告诉我更多的秘密吗？我会告诉你我是曾经并将要多么地理解你。这世间再没有第二个灵魂会这样地洞悉你，就像在你眼中所映出的我一样……  
他伸出手。  
久远之前的青年皇帝微微地笑了。他的手指在他的腕上留下炽热的一触。他的意识似乎都集中在这虚幻而不可能存在的一点上，就仿佛那是他所没有经历的整个人生，无法被假设的所有历史，无法形诸语言的隐秘而炽热的情感。  
一个不存在的幻梦。  
意识到这一点的时候杨醒来了。安静的客房中，唯有座钟的指针发出了轻微的响声。他注视着陌生的天花板片刻，摸索着终端点开看了一下时间。  
凌晨五点零六分的下面，显示着宇宙历874年。

 

Ende.

**Author's Note:**

> *1《杜伊诺哀歌》 “因为美无非是我们所恰巧能够忍受的恐怖之开端”  
> *2《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》之《宗教大法官》  
> *3《银河英雄传说·落日篇》  
> *4《银河英雄传说·风云篇》


End file.
